


Friends with Benefits

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Humor, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is heartbroken from the fact that she and her team failed AGAIN to get Sasuke back.  She's feeling miserable until Naruto comes out of the blue tells her a secret.  A secret that only the two of them can know about.  I don't own Naruto!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

It turned out to be another miserable attempt at trying to get Team seven back together. Sakura and Naruto had just gotten back along with Yamato and Sai from Orochimaru's hideout. While there they encounter their teammate Sasuke Uchiha, who three years prior, defected from the Hidden Leaf Village to go to the Hidden Sound Village in search of Orochimaru, so that the sannin could give him the strength he needed both physically and mentally to challenge and kill his broth Itachi Uchiha. For murdering every member of their clan. Except him of course. Naruto had tried everything to bring him back without killing him. That far better then what the three other did. Which was absolutely nothing. Somehow, Sasuke had entered Naruto's mind, and evaporated the chakra of Kurama. More precisely, the Nine-Tailed Fox. 'How did he do that?' Naruto thought to himself. "Has he really got that much stronger than me?", Naruto thought before coming to a conclusion. He had to get stronger. If not for his sake, then defiantly for Sakura.

Sakura had been in love with Sasuke since what seems like, the beginning of time. Naruto had always been jealous of him, mainly because HE always got the girl, while HE on the other hand, got nothing. No friends or family, other than the Third Hokage and Iruka. That was in the past though. Now, he had more friends than he could count on both her hands. Not mention that he was best friends with the Kazakage of the Sand Village, Gaara. While he was always in his thoughts, he came up with the only thing he knew that would get his other "best" friend back. Training. He went on a walk to the training ground where he, Sasuke, and Sakura had been told to meet their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Even though the start of the session was horrible, (what with the fact the three of them hadn't had a meal in over sixteen hours, Naruto tried to get a bell from Kakashi all by himself. Which didn't happen, while Sakura was having too many fantasies about helping Sasuke, while ignoring Naruto at the same time. Finally, but certainly not least, Sasuke couldn't give a rats ass about either of them, thinking that he didn't need anyone's help in getting one of the bells).

But in the end, Naruto ended up being tied to one of the pillars for trying to steal one of the lunches. Sasuke and Sakura ended up sharing their lunches with him to help get his strength back to as a unit, they have a chance at getting the bells instead of thinking of only themselves. Again, that didn't happen, but the fact that they worked together, (by giving a teammate supplies (aka: food) that was enough to convince Kakashi that there was a future for these three genin). 

Naruto started his training by creating a bunch of shadow clones, and he and the others started fighting amongst each other until there was only one left standing. This went on for another half an hour. While this was going on, there was a mysterious visitor watching him from the trees. She kept her distance so as to not have him notice her. She saw how much he had dedicated himself to his training as well as bring Sasuke back. She then realized as to far away Naruto had pulled from her and the rest of the Hidden Leave ninjas. No one could hold a candle to him. That wasn't him bragging, it was just a fact. Plain and simple. Not even her master, the Hokage herself, Tsunade. 'How can I catch up to?', she thought to herself. Just then her inner made an appearance. 'Cha. Serves you write. All you ever did back in the day was chase after Duck Dick Sasuke' Inner Sakura retorted. Sakura had to put a hand over her mouth to cover up that laugh that wanted to come out. Unfortunately, she managed to cover half up the laugh up, because Naruto stopped what he was doing immediately. "COME OUT", he shouted into the forest. He scanned the forest from the tops of the trees to the bottom of the bark. He was about ready to get back to his training, when realization hit him. He recognized the snicker of the laugh. He KNEW who was spying on him, and he was going to get back at her. He'd play along with her, for now. He made a pair of shadow clone to try a get back to his training before he was so rudely interrupted. They began fighting each other again. Like nothing happened before hand. 

"Boy", Sakura said out loud behind the tree of the training field. "Sure glad that he didn't he didn't hear me. Maybe I shouldn't come around when he's training anymore", and she turned to go back to her apartment. But as she turned, she came face to chest with a strong shinobi. She looked and saw that it was Naruto. "Going somewhere Sakura-Chan?", Naruto asked with his arms crossed against his chest. "How did you do that? I mean I saw you make those clones, but how did you get over here?", Sakura asked, continuing her questioning. "That", Naruto started before continuing. "Will be my little secret, and I don't plan on telling you anytime soon. 

"Oh, by the way, using Kurama's chakra, I see your inner desires", Naruto smirked before he began backing her up against a tree. She was trapped and there was no way for her to escape. Subconsciously, Sakura began running her thighs together to alleviate the warmth building up in her lower regions. "Oh", Sakura started in the same fashion to mock Naruto. "and what would that be?", she asked in a snotty manner. Naruto then leaned her up against the tree, and came within an inch of her pink lips. She thought he was going to kiss her but instead of going into to kiss her, he brought his head to ear and whispered, "you wish for me to turn into a girl, and screw you senseless". Sakura couldn't believe it. His smirk grew even wider, and she was rubbing her thighs together faster. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He then brought his face to her other ear. "Give in. Just imagine yourself and Naruko having a sorts of fun with each other", Naruto said before he lightly grazed her strawberry flavored lips. 'Cha. Do it. Do it. Do it' her inner for some reason decided that NOW she shows her presence.

'Why now do you show up?', she asked her inner. 'Oh, come on. You've never thought about doing "it" with another girl? Besides, you might not liketo....BUT I KNOW IT WILL LOVE IT. That's all that matters since I'm YOU. Come on give it a try. CHA', Inner Sakura replied before going back to sleep. "Fine", Sakura said out loud. "But if I say stop, then WE stop. GOT IT?" To further amplify her point, she gave his balls a nice squeeze. "OK, OK, OK,", Naruto shouted as she felt her firm grip on his sack finally seize. He was about ready to gently take her clothes off but he thought better of it, and pulled out a kunai. and sliced her top and bottoms off. Now all she had on were red bra and panties. "What the hell was that for? You could've caught me. Now, I have to buy more clothes. Thanks..IDIOT", she lightly punched him in the shoulder. Just a little reminder that if there was something that she didn't like, she wouldn't hesitate to put him out of his misery. In the most painful way anyone can imagine.

That notwithstanding, he took all of his clothes off. Sakura had to fight off a blush starting to form on her face. "Like something you see Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked as further pressed his rock hard body against hers, which was up against the bark base of a tree. Then, before she could think, Naruto back away from her. Naruto pressed his middle and index fingers into a cross sign before saying, "Harem jutsu". Before she knew it, her blonde male teammate was gone, and in his place was an attractive female in his place. She would've thought the two looked nothing alike until she came up to her face and saw the whisker marks that had been seen on Naruto.

"So where would you like to start?", Naruko asked. If Sakura was willing to go through with this, then she at least wanted to know wanted to know the types of boundaries to set so that when this was over, then Sakura wouldn't end up killing him/her. "Well since this is my first time with a women, I guess I don't really care what WE do together", Sakura stated flatly. That was music to her partner's ears. Now, Sakura was fair game to anything? Then she had better make a damn good first impression and not risk getting killed at the end of this rendezvous. Naruko started by taking off the bra of the girl she was on top of. She help but stare in fascination of how much the girls breasts had grown since the last time she had seen her. It started off by her licking her nipples ever so slowly, so the effect would be immediate. "Mmmm", Sakura moaned at the feel of another women doing this to her. Not only that, it was actually her teammate doing this to her, just that he had transformed into his female counterpart by way of his "Harem" jutsu.

She then decided to switch to the other breast, but this time, she thought she'd be a little rougher since her partner said that she was fair game. On the other breast, she pinched her nipple between her middle and forefingers. "Ooooh. That's it keep going Naru-KUN", she moaned in pleasure. Before she knew it, her partner had left her hanging. Naruko explained why. "Listen here, missy. You're talking to girl, and not my perverted male side. If you're going to give me a suffix, call me Dono", she stated before giving the girl a kiss on the lips, showing that she had been forgiven for her mistake. "What does that stand for?", the redhead asked out of curiosity. With yet another one of her sexy smiles, she answered. "It stands for Master". Sakura returned the smile, albeit with one of her trademark glares, which usually resulted in someone getting a one way ticket out of the village courtesy of Air Sakura. Sakura, not wanting this to end, simply nodded in understanding, showing her that it wouldn't happen again.

Smiling in a show of understanding, Naruko then brought her lips to Sakura's. Sakura found it a little weird at first as she was kissing another girl, but soon enough she let her in, and let the women's tongue battle with hers. While that was going on, Naruko decided to bring the woman's panties down to her ankles to her constricted for the time being. "Wow. Who knew that you'd be a natural pink", Naruko lustfully stated as Sakura shifted her head to the side so that Naruko couldn't see the blush on her face. She was about ready to eat her out when an idea came into her head. She decided that if this was going to work, if Sakura was naked, then in the interest of fairness, she needed to be naked as well. But she was going to up the ante. She made a shadow-clone of herself. The clone then ever so slowly, started stripping the original of all of her clothes. It started with the clone kissing the original on the lips, before taking off her top. Then, she took off the bottoms , which also included her ramen flavors boxers, from when she was Naruto. Then the original did the same to the clone's clothes and before Sakura knew what had happened, she was staring at to equally naked Naruko's. 

The two smiled at one another before they brought their lips together and kissed each other. The two continued this for another couple minutes before the original need to take a breather. "Hey", she finally got the gumption to speak after tasting herself on her lips and pointed to guest that watched them in action. "Ummp?", the clone asked at the gesture before looking back and seeing Sakura, who drooling from the mouth. The clone smiled back before looking back at Naruko before she started to crawl towards Sakura, followed by the original Naruko.

'Cha, you're going to cum so fucking much after this that the only person you're to be thinking of is Naru-DONO'. Cha. I'm getting wet just thinking of they will do to us', was as far as she got before she fainted with drool coming out of her mouth'. 'Yeah. Like that will happen?', Sakura thought to herself before forgetting that her other half was drooling unconsciously on the floor. She was in such a fix that before she knew the two women were right in front of her. Naruko whispered something into the clones ear to which she simply licked her lips in anticipation at to what was about to come. 

The clone grabbed Sakura by her cherry-like hair and made her face her. "You ready for your dream to become a reality?", to which answer had reluctant yes with a shake of her head. The clone then pressed her pussy into Sakura's face. A took a little bit of practice, but Sakura eventually found the bundle of nerves that would make the clone explode. "Mmmm", was what came from the clone, she decided to up the ante by gripping her Double D breasts, to further pleasure herself, as well as give more nourishment for Sakura. While this was occurring, the original Naruko brought her hands to the panties around Sakura's ankles all the way down her body, before blindly throwing them somewhere on the Training field ground. After disposing of the remaining garment, she hit with Sakura's alluring scent. 'Damn. She smells of strawberries with a hint of lime', she thought to herself before she started licking the women pink folds. The response was immediate by the way that the pinkette was thrusting her hips up, begging her to push her tongue deeper inside of her. The combination between the two only made Sakura's tongue action go quicker, almost as if in competition as to who's tongue movements were better.

To add a little fire to this already "hot" situation, Naruko used on of her hands before grabbing on to Sakura's thighs to stabilize her, and reached forward with the other and began tugging on one of her breasts. While they weren't as big as hers, the thought of doing another girl, and nonetheless her own teammate was turning her on. 'Cha I'm back. Am I getting eaten out by Naru-DONO? Ooooh, this feels so good' she said before once again passed out with drool coming out of her mouth. Sakura sensed this and couldn't help but give in the fact that she eating another girls pussy out, as well as having her been eaten out, on top of having one of being stimulated by the content tugging and pinching. She couldn't take anymore. "AHHMMM", she screamed before forgetting that she had a pussy in her moth to cover her scream up, by still releasing her juices for the original Naruko to drink up. Almost as if on cue, the clone dispersed her juices into Sakura's mouth. 'Tastes of ramen. Wonder why?', thinking in her head before remembering that this was Naruto before changing with his Harem jutsu. 

The clone then rolled off to the side, feeling drained of her energy from the voluptuous activities that she was involved in. Likewise, the original took her tongue out the pussy that belonged to Sakura. "Do you think you can go one more round, or do you want me to finish her off?", Naruko asked of her counterpart. "While normally I'd join you, I'll let you, have fun this one time. But you owe me after this", the clone thought to its master, before the original dispelled it, leaving just the two girls all by themselves. "I've got so much more that I want to do you", Naruko said as she was about to have another round with Sakura before she put a hand up to stop her. "Wait," she said trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I can handle another much multiple rounds with you". It was true, especially from picture she giving off. Hair messed up, arms that were still shaking, breasts (that were probably C or B cups) were heaving up and down, thighs that wildly spread, and last but certainly not least, a pink pussy that still leaking love juices for all of the world to see. She then remembered the threat that Sakura had made before she came out. "Well, if that's the way that you feel?", she said before she was about to disperse herself. "Wait", she said again. It wasn't a "wait" of stop, it more of a "wait", maybe I can do one more round. "I think I can handle one more round Naru-Dono", Sakura stated, up to the challenge to make sure she didn't disappoint her lover. That got her attention. She crawled again to her before laying her pussy in front of Sakura and like her, she had a pussy in front of her. 'This is just like before', Sakura thought to herself. Almost as if sensing this, Naruko switched position so that now she was on the bottom with Sakura on top. "Let's begin", with a voice of confidence that she had always had when she was Naruto.

Naruko began eating Sakura's pussy, but opt the ante by slapping her ass while she did it. 'Cha. Is Dono slapping our ass while fucking our pussies? I'm loving this.' Inner Sakura stated before passing out again with drool coming out of her mouth. (Save to say, she'll be down permanently now). It was almost unbearable the way that she was doing this. One lick and a slap on her ass. Two licks and slaps. Naruko finally had enough and just decided to both at the same by lick her pussy, with an occasional tug at her clit, and slapping Sakura's ass, releasing more of that ramen flavored cum like she did before. Sakura, not wanting to be outdone, started digging her fingers into the blonde's pussy. 'See how she likes it', she thought to herself. 'What's digging in me?', she thought to herself out of the corner of her eye she saw a couple of Sakura's fingers were inside of her. 'Ssshittt", she moaned before going full throttle on her clit, thinking that she'll make Sakura come first before her. 

"DONO, I'M CUMMING", Sakura shouted to the heavens. "SMMMMFGGG", was Naruko's response as she had a pussy in her mouth, which stood for (SO MOTHER FUCKING GOOD). Before they knew it, both released at the same time, with Sakura collapsing on top of Naruko. "I've got one more goo around if you're up for it", Naruko stated before wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Sakura just shook hers in agreement. Then, Naruko shifted Sakura on to her side exposing pussy for the entire world to see. She then shifted so that both woman's pussies were touching each other. Naruko, like her male counterpart, initiated the contact first. "OOOH", Sakura moaned at the feel of her pussy being rubbed by another. Naruko, liking what she was hearing, decided to rub faster and harder, making her moans and groans turning into screams. "YES, DONO, FUCK ME FASTER, MAKE ME CUM DONO", she screams as now she is somehow matching Naruko's thrusts. "YES SAKURA-CHAN. YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. IT'S GOING TO BE HUGE", screaming to the heavens just like Sakura was just moments ago. Pink pussy thrashing against blonde pussy. The sexual friction between the two was so thick that not even Jiraiya could separate them. "I'M CUMMING", the two of them said at the same time before exploding their juices onto one another.

After spending the next couple minutes catching their breaths, they used the last of their remaining strength to cuddle with each other with Sakura on top of Naruko. "How does did your first time with a girl go?", Naruko asked while hugging a tired Sakura around her stomach. "Better than I could've ever imagined", she answered before kissing her nose, followed by the whisker marks on both side of her face, and finally but certainly not least, her mouth. Naruko, loving the confession that Sakura had just admitted, gave a slight grope of Sakura's breasts, followed by a pinch of clit. Not enough to make her cum, but enough to show her who was the superior of this relationship. "Tell you what", Naruko stated while brushing her fingers through her lovers hair. "Next time, you can be DONO, and I can be your lackey. How does that sound?". Sakura rubbed her middle finger under her chin in deep thought before answering. "I'm game", Sakura replied cheerfully. They shard one more kiss before embracing each other a lovely embrace before falling asleep from their rigorous activities with smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
